You'll Never Be Alone
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Natalya is hurting. Can Edge be the one to ease her pain and help her move on? Edge/Natalya, oneshot. WRITTEN FOR PURPLEFEATHER21. Review please!


**A/N: This is a request for one of my very dear friends (and twinny), Mariana (a.k.a. purplefeather21). It's just a short little oneshot to the Skillet song "Whispers In The Dark." I hope you like this, twinny! This is the surprise fic I was talking about. I hope this cheers you up & makes you feel better! **

_**Special shout-out goes to Kat for all the support you've given me with this and my other stuff. I love ya to death, girl!**_

* * *

Edge could see that she was hurting. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her how beautiful she was and how much he cared about her, but he couldn't. He had no right to—she was dating his best friend, after all. But that didn't mean that he had to agree with what was going on. Natalya was a strikingly beautiful woman and a sweetheart as well. Edge couldn't understand how or why anyone would want to treat her like a piece of property.

_Despite the lies that you're making _

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is _

_Just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses_

He knew that Natalya had noticed him watching her. She probably thought that he was stalking her, but he wasn't. Edge wanted so much to tell Natalya that she deserved a man who would treat her right, and that he had been in love with her since the day she debuted on SmackDown. She was such a lovely woman and Edge would treat her like the princess she was if they were dating. But he knew that she would never leave Curt, no matter how many times he hit her or called her names. It was all Edge could do not to beat the hell out of his best friend every time he saw him. Curt hadn't always been mean and manipulative, but somewhere along the line, he'd changed. Maybe the fame was too much for him to handle. Edge didn't know what Curt's problem was, but whatever was going on with him, he had no right to take that out on Natalya.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you _

_I will be the one that you run to _

_My love is _

_A burning, consuming fire_

Edge knew exactly what was going on, even though Natalya and Curt both tried to deny it. He wasn't stupid; he could see the bruises on her arms and legs. He'd overhead Natalya telling Victoria that she had gotten the bruises from being in the ring, but Edge knew better. Natalya didn't know, but he'd walked in the locker room a few weeks back and overheard Curt talking about how he "kept his woman in line." Curt had never came out and admitted to Edge that he beat Natalya on a regular basis, but he had told Zack, who'd relayed the information to Edge.

_How can I make her see that she's better than this?_ Natalya and Edge rarely ever crossed paths, so he didn't know how to approach her. He wanted to get her alone, but she was always surrounded by Curt or Bam, who was the only man that Curt allowed Natalya to be around. He'd even forced her to end her friendship with Victoria, her best friend. _He's sick. _What kind of guy controlled his girlfriend like that?

Edge didn't understand why Natalya put up with the constant abuse, either. She was a strong, independent woman, or at least she had been when Edge first met her. Being tough and not taking any crap from anyone was in her blood. Had Curt made her that weak? This woman came from a legendary family, the Harts, and being weak didn't go along with the family name. So why was Natalya putting up with a jackass like Curt? Edge knew she could kick Curt's ass if she really wanted to. _He must really have a powerful hold on her, _he thought.

_Maybe she's afraid to be alone. _Edge knew what it was like to spend day after day, and often month after month, all alone. As much as he loved wrestling, sometimes he hated being on the road because it made it really difficult to be in a relationship. He hardly ever got the chance to spend time with his own family, let alone with someone else. Edge could sympathize with the possibility of Natalya staying with Curt was because she didn't want to be lonely, but there were so many other Superstars on the roster that she could be with. Ones that would respect her and love her, and never beat her. _Like me, _he thought. But there was no point in dwelling on that fact unless he planned to actually do something about it. _If I could just get her alone……_Edge doubted he'd be able to change her mind, but at least Natalya would know how he felt. His door would always be open if she wanted someone to talk to, and if she ever decided that she wanted out of her relationship with Curt, well, then he would be there too. The point was, he wanted her to know that she would never be alone.

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

Edge looked at his watch, noticing that he had about thirty minutes to kill before the show. Curt and Zack were preparing for a tag match later that night against Jesse and Festus, so he would probably be able to talk to Natalya alone. Hopefully. If he got lucky, she would be on her way to the Divas locker room, and they could talk in the hallway, in private. He wanted to let Natalya know everything, and if she turned him away, then that would be it. But he cared about her, and she had a right to know that.

As he walked past the guys' locker room, Edge heard voices talking. He quickly popped his head in to see if Curt and Zack were still in there, and to his relief, they were. This meant, hopefully, that his little plan would go off without a hitch. He continued walking and stopped when he reached the Divas Locker room. He rapped lightly on the door, hoping that if Natalya was alone, she would answer the door and let him in. A few seconds passed without anything happening, so Edge knocked yet again. Still no answer. _It shouldn't be a problem if I let myself in, _Edge reasoned. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming, and then slowly opened the door and stepped in.

As far as he could see, the locker room was empty. Edge grimaced at the clothes that were strewn everywhere and carefully stepped over them. He looked around the room, but didn't see Natalya anywhere. Then again, maybe she was taking a shower. Edge walked over to the small bathroom and knocked on the door lightly, hoping that if someone was in there, it was only Natalya and not another Diva. He didn't want the ladies to think he was a pervert. Most of them thought it anyway, but still…all it would take would be one of the Divas saying "Edge was standing outside my bathroom door in the locker room" and he would be branded a sicko.

"Natalya, it's Edge. I just came to check on you," Edge said in a loud voice. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer, so Edge pressed his ear up to the door, trying to listen for any noise, like the sound of the shower running. He didn't hear that though..._Wait a second, _he thought. _Is that crying that I hear? _He wasn't sure, but it sounded like sobs on the other side of the door. Maybe Natalya was in there, sobbing.

As soon as Edge opened the door and stepped in the bathroom, his suspicions were confirmed. Natalya was lying on the floor, almost curled up in the fetal position, and sobbing her heart out. _No, _Edge thought. _Please don't cry. _It broke his heart to see Natalya Neidhart, a woman that he respected the hell out of and admired, lying on a bathroom floor crying. A wave of rage swept over him and he vowed to make Curt pay later.

_You feel so lonely and ragged _

_You lay here broken and naked _

_My love is _

_Just waiting _

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

Sighing, Edge sat down on the floor, beside of Natalya, and drew her into his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He gently brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. He didn't say anything at first; he just let her cry. She had a lot of pain to get out. When she was finally finished crying, Edge pulled back for a minute and placed a finger under Natalya's chin, tilting it up so that her eyes met his.

"I know what's going on," he said softly. "I know about you and Curt, and what he's done to you."

Natalya tried to look away, ashamed that someone had discovered the secret she'd worked so hard to hide, but Edge wouldn't let her. She had no reason to feel ashamed or dirty, because what happened was not her fault.

"I feel so….weak," Natalya said, her voice trembling. "Can you believe that? I'm supposed to be this strong, tough girl, and I'm letting a guy beat me and call me names every day." She laughed bitterly. "I guess I deserve it, though."

Edge felt his heart break at those words. This wasn't her fault at all, no matter what Curt had said to her. Curt was the one with the problem, not her. For some reason, his friend got some sick pleasure out of beating Natalya and verbally abusing her. But she needed to know that this was not her fault in any way.

"Listen, Nattie," Edge said, still holding her chin. "This isn't your fault, okay? Curt's just…he's sick, and I don't know why or how he became this way. But don't you blame yourself. You don't deserve this at all…" his voice trailed off. "You're a beautiful, talented, amazing woman, and Curt just can't handle that. But like I said, it's not your fault."

_I will be the one that's gonna find you _

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you _

_My love is _

_A burning, consuming fire_

Natalya smiled. Maybe Edge wasn't so bad after all. She didn't really know much about him other than what Curt had told her, and what she'd heard from the other Superstars in the locker room. He sure didn't seem like a jerk to her—in fact, Edge seemed like a pretty sweet guy. Natalya wished she'd met Edge before Curt….maybe then she wouldn't be caught in this situation.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked curiously, even though she knew the reason. Edge liked her, and he was being a good friend. Whether or not he liked her _that way _was unclear to her, but she couldn't think of another reason why he would go out of his way to check on her and stay with her after he found her. If he did like her in that way, though, she wanted him to say it first.

"Well, because," Edge began nervously, a little bit scared to reveal his feelings. "I like you, Natalya. I have ever since you first came to SmackDown! I wasn't exactly sure how to approach you, and when I finally got the courage, you were already dating Curt. I didn't want to bother you, but I swear, if I had known he was going to do this, I would've stepped in sooner." He sighed and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. "My point is, I really think that you are a great girl and even though you're in a relationship with my friend, I still care about you. I'm sorry." He turned away and bit his lip. _Great, now I've messed everything up. _Edge silently cursed himself for his big mouth, figuring that he should have waited until a better time to tell Natalya.

A hand closed over his and he almost jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw that Natalya had taken his hand in hers and was now squeezing it lightly. He smiled at the gesture and pulled her closer to him, smiling when he felt her snuggle up to him. Edge had to laugh at the situation. Only an hour ago, he'd been worrying about how to tell Nattie how he felt, and now he was sitting on the bathroom floor in the Divas locker room with her, almost cuddling. It was weird, but he couldn't be any happier with the outcome.

"Why didn't you speak up sooner?" Natalya asked quietly. Edge stayed silent for a minute, and then spoke again.

"I just wasn't sure how to tell you everything," he replied. "I didn't know how you'd react, really. I thought you might tell me to mind my own business or hit me or something like that." He chuckled. "I didn't expect you to take it as well as you have."

Natalya smiled again and kissed the top of Edge's hand, softly.

"I'm really flattered that you thought enough of me to come and check on me. No one's ever done that before." She paused for a moment. "I don't know what Curt's problem is, but I want him to leave me alone. I want out of this relationship, Adam," she answered. "For real this time. When I leave, I'm not coming back like all the other times. I want him out of my life for good."

Adam leaned over and kissed Natalya's cheek, causing her to giggle. He turned her head towards him and gazed into her beautiful eyes for a moment before speaking, just admiring the beauty he found there.

"Whatever you decide, I want you to know that I'll be here for you," he said lovingly. "You'll never be alone."

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars _

_Hear my whispers in the dark _

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

Knowing that she had the support of Edge made Natalya feel a lot better. At first, she'd been afraid to leave Curt because she didn't want to be alone, but now that she knew Edge would be there for her no matter what, she wasn't as scared now. She felt like she finally had the courage to dump Curt's sorry butt and move on. Having Edge with her really made her feel worthwhile and she vowed that as soon as she saw Curt, she'd tell him that the relationship was done. In a way, it was almost as if Edge had come along at just the right time, to tell her that she deserved better. And she had found it, in a small bathroom inside of her locker room.

* * *

**Review :D**


End file.
